Elevators feature cars, which, via means of support, for example in the form of supporting cables, or supporting belts, can be moved up and down in an elevator shaft by means of a drive unit. For particular situations such as, for example, maintenance tasks or inspections, it is necessary for persons to spend time on the elevator car roof. If the width of a gap between the car and the adjacent shaft wall is too large, barriers must be installed on the car roof to provide anti-fall safety protection.
As a general rule various items of electrical or electromechanical equipment and installations necessary for operation of the elevator system are arranged on or in the elevator car. These items of equipment and installations, hereinafter referred to as the “car electrical system”, include, for example, the door controller, equipment for the evaluation of shaft information and for door monitoring, equipment for operating the system during maintenance, communications equipment, energy storage devices, car lighting or air conditioning systems. The car electrical system is supplied with power by way of cables, and at least elements of the car electrical system can communicate with one another by means of cables. Such cables are also located in the region of the car roof. In practice, the cables are often arranged on the car roof in a more or less exposed manner. The result is a disadvantageous organization of the cables and a safety risk in the form of “trip hazards” for the service personnel on the car roof. In principle, the cables could also be routed in a kind of double floor underneath the car roof, but this would be expensive and complex.